


Desmond Doss’ Long Night Shift

by MozartonMars



Category: Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016), Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartonMars/pseuds/MozartonMars
Summary: Desmond Doss was on night shift when two men walked into the emergency room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Desomond and Smitty serve at the same base with Billy and Dime.  
> I've added some private settings.  
> None of the charactors belong to me. They belong to each other and their original creators.

Desmond Doss will give up the whole world - except for Smitty, of course - to keep his position as an army doctor in peacetime. Aside from the annual rectal examination, his job is totally awkwardness free, though one wouldn’t call rectal examination awkward if he is a doctor. As he thinks of his med-school friends who have to deal with all kinds of embarrassment in local hospitals, he can’t help but piously thanking God for His grace of not putting him in those unspeakable situations.

This grace seemed gone when Desmond was waken by the emergency bell from a dream which involved Smitty and sweaty bodies and other things that he would rather die than telling others. As he headed to the door, Desmond highly doubted if this was a punishment from his beloved God.

There were two men standing at the doorstep, or to be specific, a blonde, blue-eyed baby doll private leaning on the other slightly taller, brown-haired staff sergeant. 

Specialist William Lynn and Staff Sergeant David Dime. 

They looked perfectly sound and healthy. Desmond wondered what was so urgent that these two war heroes had to come to the hospital ring at 3 a.m. 

Breathing in short, Billy looked utterly embarrassed and a bit pissed. His face flushed and uniform totally sweat as it turned dark green. Desmond could tell that he was trying every effort not to shiver and get rid of the support of Sergeant Dime, who seemed rather peaceful, though his not making eye contact with Desmond gave him away.

The truth struck Desmond so hard that he was 100% sure that this was God’s punishment for his dirty little dream. 

A Ping Pong ball was stuck inside Billy. Desmond didn’t even want to know how it happened. As a well-prepared med-school graduate, Desmond was never surprised by the potentials of human body. He was only shocked by how far Billy and Dime had gone - they’ve got a 10-mile cross-country race with full kit in the morning, for Christ’ s sake. 

It took Desmond two hours to get the thing out. At first, Sergeant Dime asked to be Billy’s side during the operation. But Billy refused it immediately with only a look towards his Sergeant. Desmond could have said something about the operation room rules, but he took a glimpse of Sergeant Dime and decided to keep silent.

Billy didn’t make a sound during the whole procedure, which was freaking hard - Desmond had to break the ball so he could nip it and pluck it out. Apparently, this unusual silence gave Sergeant Dime a fright, when Desmond came out of the operation room to get more lube, he noticed the Sergeant was as pale as the wall.  


“Is he gonna be alright?” asked the Sergeant. Desmond could tell that he was trembling. 

“I don’t know. People have died from extreme sex, you know.” said Desmond with a poker face. 

A long silence. 

Desmond realized it was not decent to laugh at the moment, but he just couldn’t resist it when he saw the look on Sergeant Dime’s face. 

Unfortunately, Desmond was always terrible at concealing his true emotions, it didn’t take long before the Sergeant found out about the sarcasm. To his surprise, instead of being irritated as most of the soldiers would be, Sergeant Dime looked suddenly relieved and Desmond could swear to God that he heard him mumbled “thank God”. 

That’s new. Desmond murmured as returning to the operation room. Rumor has it that David Dime joined the Army after being cast out of his devout Roman Catholic family because of atheism and sexual preference accompanied. He could have finished college, but the university was a local one and his family was rather famous. Desmond couldn’t understand more of Dime’s situation and was not surprised by his choice. Even the most devoted believers would more or less doubt what they used to believe after surviving the war. Thank God was the last thing Desmond expected from Sergeant Dime.

After using up two whole bottles of lube, Billy was finally released from the operation table. He could barely move from below the waist, thanks to his Sergeant who not only stuck a damn ball inside him, but also being a beast on bed. The Sergeant dashed into the room and hold Billy with one hand cupping his face and the other on his head.

“I love you Billy Lynn.” said Dime, cracked but breathtakingly sexy. 

“......”

“Billy?” 

“What do you want me to say, Sergeant? ” 

Dime said nothing but kissed Billy on the forehead.

Like a thousand years went by, Desmond finally heard a fuzzy noise which sounded just like “I love you, too”.

For no reason at all, Desmond felt like crying. 

God knows how he missed Smitty.

After seeing Billy and Dime off, Desmond picked up the phone.

“Hey Smitty...I just wanna let you know that.....never mind.” It’s so silly. He decided to hung up.

“Wait. Just say it.” Smitty’s voice was hot as usual.

“... I need you, Smitty Ryker.”

“Then you can have me.”

The night was about to end.


End file.
